


No Need to Argue

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, ryden angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dumb band breakup mini fic that somehow came out when I was trying to write another happy throam mini fic and update my ryden ballet au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Argue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is not real and it never happened. I claim no ownership to anyone in it.

June 2009

“Look, I agree we’re gonna have to give them some time, well us too I guess, to deal with it. We have an idea of how we want this album to sound, right? I guess while we wait for them to chill we can get some instruments and mess around. End of story.”

Jon nodded at Ryan, shifting his weight. The band had just officially broken up. He was just as uneasy about still being in the studio rooms with the rest of them as Ryan was. Even if it was primarily between Ryan and Brendon and their refusal to compromise on whether Ryan would sing more on the next album or the style of music that would be put out, it still sucked. Even though the agreement that this needed to be done was mutual and surprisingly pretty bloodless, it did hurt for all of them. When they started working together years ago they never thought they would have been here. 

“Yeah, I’ll email you or something later.”

“Funny how that happens in life, isn’t it? Screw around and then end of story.”

Ryan turned around to face Brendon, whose mouth was pressed into a tight line. Brendon was clearly here to pick a fight with him. Perfect. It wasn’t like Ryan hadn’t expected this but excuse him for not wanting to entertain it. This was supposed to be for the better. It was supposed to be so Brendon could continue singing and not have to feel like Ryan was trying to take his job. It was so Ryan and Jon could go off and experiment with the sound they wanted while the other two could release what they wanted.

Ryan was trying to think about it that way. He was trying to think about it logically as Jon slipped out the door. It wasn’t working very well for Ryan. Brendon wasn’t the only person who was upset that this had to be the outcome.

“What?” Ryan demanded.

“You heard me Ryan.”

Ryan let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Brendon. You know why we did this.”

“So that’s the end of us?” Brendon snapped. “I guess you were just jerking me around for the past few years.” 

Brendon sounded like he was about to cry. “That’s great Ryan. That’s real fucking great. Thanks for wasting years of my life. Fuck you. Go ahead and leave.”

“Brendon, it’s not fair for either of us to try and split the singing and we have completely different sounds. You and Spencer wanted this! You wanted this-”

“I didn’t want you to leave me.” 

Ryan barely caught what Brendon said. 

Oh. 

This wasn’t just about the band break-up.

“I love you Ryan.”

“Brendon I’m-” Ryan started. 

“Will you just leave?!” Brendon’s arms were crossed over himself tightly. He looked in serious danger of not being able to hold it together for much longer. “I don’t want to be near you anymore!”

“I’m not leaving you Brendon, for shit’s sake!” 

Ryan’s own voice wavered. His chest felt a little heavy. He didn’t want to lose his boyfriend. That wasn’t the idea. Was it even a possibility? It couldn’t be. Did Brendon seriously think they were going to break up?

“Well what the hell else are you going to do?! We’ll both be gone for most of the year with different bands! Different tours! Different time zones! Different everything! For weeks and months! How is that going to work?!”

“Fuck, do you want me to leave?!” Ryan spat, voice tight from the lump forming in his throat.

“No!”

“You’re acting like it!”

“I don’t want you to fucking leave me Ryan!” At that point, Brendon sat down on the black sofa next to him and buried his face in his hands. Ryan heard Brendon’s tears and Brendon didn’t move when he felt Ryan sitting next to him.

“Bren...”

Ryan tried and eventually got an arm around Brendon’s waist even though Brendon was so upset with him that he was refusing to budge.

“Brendon, come on. Come here.”

Brendon finally let himself be hugged against Ryan’s body.

“I don’t want this to be the end of us.” Brendon choked back a small sob.

“I didn’t want this to be the end of us either. I’m not leaving you. Why do you think I agreed to split the band? I didn’t want to lose you and Spencer because I couldn’t get my shit together and agree with you guys about stuff. Now we can all stop chewing each other out every five seconds and actually be friends again.” Ryan pulled back from Brendon and slid a hand under his chin, making Brendon who was refusing to face him, turn his gaze on Ryan. “I love you. A lot. Like a really stupid amount.”

Ryan noticed that got Brendon to smile the slightest bit. 

“We’ll make this work.” Upon his promise, Ryan pressed his mouth into Brendon’s and Brendon’s arms slid tightly around Ryan’s small frame. That’s how the two stayed for a while.


End file.
